Healing Cain
by Miller0259
Summary: Cain is comforted by the Queen. Fluff! *rolls eyes*...not THAT queen...


Title: Healing Cain  
Characters/Pairings: Cain/DG, mention of Adora  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Cain misses Adora, and DG begins to help him heal. Fluff!  
A/N: I don't own Tin Man – I just like the making the characters play along…

Enjoy! -B

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

"What's bothering you, Mr. Cain?" the Queen asked, finally finding him up on the roof at sunset.

He had barely acknowledged her presence when she came to stand next to him, but he now inclined his head towards her.

"I-" he began, searching for the words to describe his turmoil. He decided to go with simple. "I miss her…" he finally whispered.

She immediately dropped her hand that was raised in a comforting gesture towards his arm. Her brows furrowed, trying to come up with a way to ease his pain.

"And so you hide away up here?"

He nodded minutely and she tugged on his arm to face her. She turned his chin so he looked her in the eye.

"You have no reason to be ashamed of mourning for your wife," she said with wide eyes. "You have every right miss her – more than anyone else."

He looked at her with watery eyes and his lips pressed firmly together for a moment before pulling her into a hug and burying his face in her neck. She held him while he sobbed and tried to comfort him the best way she could.

"It'll be alright, Wyatt," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

He held her tighter to him for a moment before pulling back and wiping his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Thanks, DG," he said quietly, meeting her eyes again.

She smiled at him and brushed some moisture away that he missed with her thumb.

"Do you want some time off?" she asked, earning her a confused look. "To go visit?"

He nodded in understanding but then smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so."

She pursed her lips, clearly thinking he should. "You know, just because I'm new to this queen thing, doesn't mean the country will go to pot without all its advisors after a few days."

He laughed lightly, but the sadness in his eyes hadn't completely disappeared.

"Do you want me to take you there now?" she asked, wiggling her fingers, indicating traveling via magic. "Just find me a stick and I'll protect us both while you're busy…"

He smiled genuinely now. "I don't think that will be necessary," he said with mock seriousness. "But thank you," he added sincerely.

"You're welcome," she whispered after wrapping her arms around him again in another hug.

He hesitated when she started to pull back and quietly requested something that surprised even him.

"Stay with me," he said quietly.

DG pulled back and looked him in the eye, trying to determine in what capacity. She quickly realized that it didn't matter – she'd do anything for him.

"Okay," she whispered, and his shoulders relaxed from an unseen weight.

"Do you want to go inside? It's getting colder," she suggested, indicating the suns sinking below the horizon.

He nodded, releasing his hold on her except for her hand. When he started towards the door, she tugged his hand and smiled. She brushed her fingers over his eyelids, closing them, and closing hers as well. And before he could protest, he felt the familiar pull of her magic.

She opened her eyes to find him looking adorably bewildered and glaring at her.

"This isn't inside," he muttered, looking around his family's old cabin.

"I had a sudden change of heart," she said quietly, squeezing his hand. He glared at her, but his mouth quirking up betrayed him. "I'll be right here," she promised.

"Thanks," he said so quietly, she almost missed it. He squeezed her hand back and began walking slowly to the other side of the cabin towards his wife's grave.

He turned around to glance back at DG, and she seemed to snap out of a daze and quickly picked up a stick, waving it at him with a slight smile. He smirked and disappeared around the corner.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Sometime later, he came back around the corner to find DG perched on a rock, diligently keeping watch, stick in hand, held like a scepter. He smiled at Queen's back as she watched the other direction.

"Ready to go?" she asked without turning around.

"And here I thought I was being quiet," he said in mock disappointment, making his way to stand in front of her.

"That's what tipped me off," she said with a sly smile. "It was too quiet."

He looked at her thoughtfully. Nobody ever gave her enough credit. No matter how much she claimed she didn't know what she was doing, there were some things that she was just naturally good at. Like taking care of those close to her. He probably would have never admitted to anyone else just how much he needed that time at Adora's grave, but she just seemed to know that it's what he needed, and made it happen.

"Let's head back," he said, reaching for her hand. He helped her up and he didn't need to be told this time to close his eyes. He felt a change in temperature and opened his eyes to find them back in his room.

"At least we're not in a wall," he said, looking at her sideways. She gave him a glare and dropped his hand. He went over to the couch in front of the fire when she didn't make a snarky remark.

He watched as she silently followed him, placing her stick that she forgot to leave behind next to the fire before she pulled off her own shoes and then his. She picked up his feet and put them up on the couch, twisting him so he was leaning against the armrest. Then she crawled in between him and the back of the couch, draping the blanket from the back of the couch over them. He had stiffened at her closeness and raised his arms, unsure of what she was doing. She merely wrapped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest. After a moment his arm draped around her shoulders and he shifted slightly before cozying under the blanket as well.

"Thank you." She moved her head so she could look at him. "I think I needed all of this," he added quietly.

She smiled warmly at him. "Anytime," she whispered.

She had figured he just wanted to be close to someone for once in a long time, and if he wanted something else, he'd let her know. She gave his middle a squeeze, to which he responded by bringing his other hand up to completely encircle her in his arms and hugged her to him.

"Goodnight, Tin Man," she murmured, sleepily, putting her head back down in the crook of his neck.

He doubted she would ever know just how much she was helping him heal tonight. He smiled at her small attempt to make the moment less intimate by bringing up his former title.

"Goodnight, Deeg," he countered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: *sigh* I haven't posted in FOREVER, and ran across this little story in my archive... :) Perhaps this will inspire me to start writing again...(school=mood killer....) I hope you enjoyed it!  
-B


End file.
